poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Station of Awakened
This is how Ryan's Station of Awakened goes in Ryan's Quest. Studios and Transformersprimefan Produtions presents. A title of the film appears: Ryan's Quest Ryan F-Freeman: '''I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like is any of this for real? Or not? and Clean has Played You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before is on the Station of Awakened '''Ryan F-Freeman: Where am I? Voice: So much to do... so little time. Ryan F-Freeman: '''Who's there? '''Voice: Take your time. Don't be afraid. Ryan F-Freeman: '''I can't be afraid. '''Voice: The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? walk over there and he saw Three Pedestal with Three Weapons Voice: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well. walk to the Sword Ryan F-Freeman: That's a cool sword. Voice: '''The Power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek. '''Ryan F-Freeman: '''Yeah! And he's sword is gone '''Voice: Your path is set. Now what will you give up? Ryan F-Freeman: You're saying that have to give up a weapon. He went to the Shield Voice: The Power of Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. You give up this power? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And then the Shield is gone Voice: You've chosen the power of Warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you seek? Ryan F-Freeman: '''Yeah. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened and then he's sword appeared '''Voice: '''You've gained the power to fight. '''Ryan F-Freeman: Talk about having a sword. And then a dark creature appeared Ryan F-Freeman: '''What are they? '''Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. Ryan F-Freeman: '''This is going to get messy He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him '''Voice: '''Behind you! Ryan is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in and he's in another Station of Awakened and he saw a Door '''Ryan F-Freeman: '''A Door. (He tried to open it) I can't open this. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in Canterlot High) '''Ryan F-Freeman: I'm back home? Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself. Ryan saw his Friends Tino, Sunset and Carver Tino: '''What's is that you're afraid? '''Ryan F-Freeman: Getting Old. Tino: Getting Old is scary. Sunset Shimmer: What's most important about you? Ryan F-Freeman: Being Number one. Sunset Shimmer: Is being Number one is such a big deal? Carver: What do you want outta life? Ryan F-Freeman: '''To see rare sights. '''Carver: To see rare sight, huh? Voice: You're afraid of getting old. You want to be Number One. You want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Ryan: F-Freeman Sounds good to me. Voice: '''The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near. And then he is in another Station awakening and some Dark Creatures has appeared '''Ryan F-Freeman: You guys again? Here we go. He is fighting them with his Dream Sword and they all gone Ryan F-Freeman: '''That's all of them. And then saw a light '''Ryan F-Freeman: Is that a light? He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform Ryan F-Freeman: Where's it heading to? He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened and saw a light Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. Ryan is looking at he's shadow has rise up Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Ryan is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight his shadow Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like I have to fight you. He is fighting he's shadow and then he's shadow house been Defeated, but then his sword has disappeared Ryan F-Freeman: What the!? Ryan fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and the he's shadow is going to collapse with him Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Ryan is too late to break free '''Voice: '''You are the one who will open the door. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3